Anon and Dragonite's Gas (Fart Story)
by xXRainbowDash123Xx
Summary: This story contains a Dragonite farting on Anon. This story is only meant for people with a fart fetish. Dragonite eats a lot of beans and has terrible gas later in return, however he tries to hold it in. And that doesn't go well.


This story/fanfic was made by me: xxRainbowDash123xx AKA: Rainbow Dash on b/108361448858770793931/108361448858770793931

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS MEANT FOR PEOPLE WITH A 'FART FETISH'** A Dragonite Farts in this fanfiction so get ready...

This story contains a Dragonite farting on 'Anon'. THE POKEMON CAN SPEAK ENGLISH IN THIS STORY! (And my storywriting isn't that good.) Read on if you don't mind any of that!

One day, Dragonite and Anon were walking in the dark, grassy woods together.

Dragonite had a fart fetish, and so did Anon. But Anon didn't tell him because he didn't know Dragonite had the same fetish as he did, he didn't want to risk telling him and making him think he/she was weird!

Dragonite and Anon were looking for sticks to make a campfire, they agreed to camp out for a fun, special occasion. It was getting a bit chilly and dark, so they wanted to make a campfire.

"Oh man, something's for sure not agreeing with me today." Dragonite yelped, holding his stomach.

Earlier that day, Anon and him had some brunch. Anon ate some pancakes, he offered some to Dragonite, but he didn't feel like having pancakes. It was already 12:30PM anyways... He reached for a can of baked beans, he was feeling like eating some beans. It is his 3rd favourite food anyways. Dragonite had a large appetite, so he helped himself to a couple cans of that sweet tasty goodness. Little did he know, it would have a big effect on him later.

And that's where we are now.

Anon glanced at Dragonite, feeling worried and happy at the same time. His/her fart fetish made him/her feel happy too, Anon was gonna see his/her best friend fart! Anon tried his/her best to hide the fact that he/she hoped Dragonite would fart.

"Are you feeling alright Dragonite?" Anon asked, giving a worried look.

"My stomach hurts," he said as his stomach gurgled. "I think maybe I ate something bad." He knew it was the beans kicking in, he gave a regretful and worried look. He then felt pressure build up in his butt, he had to fart really badly. If we was alone at this moment, he would fart away and enjoy the smell. But since Anon was there, he didn't want to gross him/her out, it would be super embarrassing.

"Do you need to throw up? We can go back home if you want." Anon suggested.

Dragonite felt bad, he didn't want to go home. He wanted to still let Anon and him enjoy a special night-out together. His stomach growled again, trying to force the fart out of his butt. Dragonite clenched as hard as he could, as he started looking around for sticks.

Anon reached and picked up a pile of dried up sticks, these would do the trick!

Dragonite looked around, he saw some sticks on the ground. He leaned over, as he picked up the sticks...

BLARRT

Some gas escaped Dragonite while he was trying to pick up some sticks.

(Oh no,) he thought. (I just farted in front of Anon!) His eyes stood wide-open.

"Oh, excuse you Dragonite." Anon said with a chuckle, as he walked towards Dragonite.

Dragonite felt a huge wave of embarrassment through himself. "Yeah, whoops." Dragonite tried to hide his embarrassment, but his voice came back in a nervous tone.

"Hey, Dragonite. Did those beans give you gas?" Anon asked him.

Dragonite felt like lying, but he wanted to get the fact he had bad gas off his chest right that second!

"Yes, I shouldn't have ate them. Now my stomach is cramping and I have really bad gas, I'm sorry for grossing you out! Maybe we should just go home, you wouldn't want me farting constantly where you can smell it." He quickly admitted.

Anon quickly thought of a response. "Hey, I wouldn't care! You could fart around here, don't worry, it doesn't gross me out. Everyone has a bad gas day in their lives! Come, you can still stay with me!" Anon tried to say a response that wouldn't signal he/she had a fart fetish. Plus, Anon could watch Dragonite fart.

Dragonite was shocked, 99% of people would stay away once they heard that, but yet Anon still wanted Dragonite to be with him/her. "Wait? Really? You actually don't mind? But my gas is really bad!" he said, as his stomach gurgled again. "I would stink up the whole forest!"

Anon wanted to end his/her secret, and to just tell Dragonite he/she had a fart fetish. Anon took a deep breath and gulped.

"Look, Dragonite... If I told you something weird that I liked, would you think I'm weird and not like me anymore?" he/she asked Dragonite.

"No, were best friends. I would accept you no matter what weird things you liked!" Dragonite answered, putting an arm around Anon. His stomach gurgled again.

"Well, Dragonite... I have a s-s-s-secret to admit, are you ready?" Anon forced the words out.

"Yes, don't worry, just tell me." Dragonite replied calmly.

"Okay, I like f-f-f-f-f... I-I l-l-li-like." Anon had trouble forcing out the words.

"Remember Anon, I won't care what you think. You caught me, we've had an excellent relationship ever since, just... Tell me."

"Okay," Anon took a deep breath. "the thing is... I have a fetish, where when someone farts, I like it. I'm into farts, I've been trying to hide that from you. Especially earlier when I realised you had severe gas. So the thing is, I have a fart fetish."

Dragonite's eyes grew wide, as big as pie plates it seemed. (What? Could this really be? I have a fart fetish, and Anon has one too? Wow, this is just shocking, finally someone who likes the same weird thing as me.)

Anon looked and saw Dragonite's eyes wide-open. "I know, weird. I'm really sorry, you probably already think I'm weird." Anon said, sad.

"No," Dragonite replied starting to sound shocked in a weird happy-ish way. "the thing is, I actually have a fart fetish too." Dragonite explained to Anon, smiling.

Anon's eyes grew as big as Dragonite's. "WHAT? Holy crap, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS! I've been trying to hide it from you, I thought I was the only one. But you actually have one too?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because I thought it would gross you out and make you think I'm weird. I have been trying to hold in this gas for over an hour now, just so you wouldn't be grossed out. Normally, I would be farting away, sniffing up my gas happily." Dragonite admitted the rest of everything Anon needed to know.

"Well, that's great! You don't have to hold in your farts anymore when you have gas!" Anon admitted.

"AH!" Dragonite yelped in pain as his stomach gurgled loudly.

"Well, Dragonite, could you, um... Fart on me!?" Anon asked, smiling excitedly.

"You want me to fart on you?" Dragonite asked, smiling.

"Yep, sit on my face and let it all out." Anon answered.

"OH YES!" Dragonite yelled excitedly.

Anon laid on the grass as Dragonite sat down right on Anon's face.

Dragonite's stomach gurgled very loudly. "Here we go!" he yelled.

Dragonite released a wet, long-lasting 15 second long fart as he clutched his stomach. "Ah," he moaned in relief. "much better."

"Aw, that was sooo hot!" Anon said happily.

"Yep," his stomach gurgled again as he put his hands on his stomach. "oh I have to fart really bad again! This is gonna be a really wet one, It-. AH!" He yelped again. "Ah, I can't hold it anymore!"

BLARRRRRRRRRRRT PFFFT BLARRRRRT BLART-BLARRRRT PFFFFFFFT

"Ohhhhh..." He moaned in relief. "Oh that feels so good."

Anon was loving it, he/she sniffed up all the gas.

"Oh, I love it Dragonite. Your gas smells sooooo good!" Anon said happily while moaning again.

Dragonite's stomach growled, then gurgled. "AH!" He groaned in pain as he clutched his stomach as hard as he could. "This is gonna be the best one yet."

FLARRRRRT BLARRRRT His farts were coming out very wet and bubbly. Some green gas filled the air as he sniffed up the aroma. BAAH BLARRRRT FLARRRRT-FLARRRT BOOM BOOM BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT The wettest farts were coming out Dragonite's butt forcefully. GRUMBLE

BLARRRLARRRR BOOM His hands full-force on his stomach, at this point it was almost CONSTANTLY growling. A 20 second extremely wet fart came out of his butt. PFFFF, some more green gas emitted into the air. BLARRRRN BLARRRRRRRRNNN BOOM BLARRRT BLARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNN GRUMBLE BOOM BOOM The wettest farts were being released out of Dragonite's butt. He finally finished it off when his stomach gurgled as loud as a vacuum cleaner. He let out a 30-second wet, bubbly fart out his butt.

"Ahh, now that's all outta my system." Dragonite happily cheered. "How was it down there?"

"The best, your wet bubbly farts smell sooooo good! It was like pure heaven down there!" Anon cheered back.

"Wow, looks like it's late now!" Dragonite looked around, the sky was completely black.

"That was fun!" Anon cheered. "Let's do that again sometime. But 1 thing...

I'm gonna need to take a looong shower when I get home!"

They both laughed as they fell asleep.

THE END!


End file.
